


User Friendly

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a continuation of Getting Clean. A little fluff at points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Friendly

Jared chucked the last of the mini bottles stashed under the bed in to the trash. The small glass vials that Shannon had used to literally drown his sorrows clinked as he finished tying the bag. The empty bottles now dancing in rhythm with the full ones. 

How long had he really been doing this? And what was it that made him start this shit back up again. 

Knowing he didn't have much time before Shannon got back from his trip to the grocery store he raced down the stairs and out the back door. He knew Shannon would go through the trash if he got desperate enough, so he went back to the shed where the pool equipment was kept. 

The bag made an almighty clank as he placed on the concrete floor of the shed quickly shutting and locking away the poison bottles. 

"Babe?" 

Shit. Shannon was home already. Play it cool Jared. 

"Yeah?" He answered back composing himself as best as he could. 

He walked in through the glass paned door to find Shannon in their shared kitchen taking various ingredients for dinner out of large brown paper bags. 

"I thought we'd have dinner in tonight." Shannon said with a smile. 

"You can't cook." Jared joked giving his brother a smug look. 

"Need I remind you who started a fire the last time they tried to cook..." Shannon gave a quick retort. 

Still laughing Jared quickly gave Shannon a kiss and began to help with the groceries. 

This is what Jared missed. The playful, sweet Shannon that wanted nothing more than a quiet evening at home with him. 

He missed his cuddles at night, the scent of his body fresh from the shower filling his nose as they slept after making love. 

All these these things were slowly being replaced with the demon of addiction rearing it's twisted ugly head. 

Shannon cuddled a bottle now. Like a baby at bed time, Jared would occasionally find him asleep in his bus bunk with a miniature bottle of Jack Daniels clutched in his hands. Though he'd never mention it to him that he knew. 

The scent of him was replaced by the stench of sweat, drink and fear. So much so that Jared would cover his face in his blanket in the bunk below his brother. 

Dinner went well. So what if it was nothing more than olive oil over toasted pita bread and tomatoes. It was a meal they needed to share together. 

After dinner they headed upstairs. Shannon kissed Jared walking him backwards to their bedroom as hands began lifting his brother's shirt over his head. 

Jared's knees hit the back of the bed causing him to sit down quicker than he expected as Shannon chuckled. 

He began to work the zipper and button of his older brother's jeans quickly desperate to get to Shannon's semi hard cock.

He needed to show him how much he was loved and this was the only way he really knew how. 

Pulling down Shannon's jeans just past his hips he exposed him just enough to wrap his lips around the growing erection and began to work his way down it's length. 

Shannon groaned as he began to harden in his brother's mouth, taken back by Jared's eagerness. As his fingers tangled themselves in the younger man's hair, he felt his hips moving in time with the motion of the pleasure being given to him. 

Jared reached up grabbing his brother's hips and hooking his slender fingers in to the belt loops of Shannon's jeans. Now pulling him into his mouth he began to punish his own throat with his brother's prick. 

This is what he deserved for not keeping his brother on the straight and narrow he thought to himself as the tip of him touched the back of his throat. Years of practice had deadened the gag reflex he'd once had doing this. 

Shannon felt his hot release shoot down the back of Jared's throat, hating that this had come to an end so quickly. 

Jared swallowed hard finally pulling away from Shannon's now empty and softening prick catching his breath. 

"Mmm" Shannon moaned putting himself away. "Don't move baby brother. I have something in the other room for us."

Shannon left to fetch whatever toy, lube or fetishistic goodie he'd picked up on their travels as Jared recovered resting his face in his hands. 

"Damn it Jared!" Shannon yelled from the guest room. 

Jared hadn't prepared himself for the explanation he'd have to give as to why the bottles had been removed from their hiding place. 

Shannon stormed back in to their bedroom with a look of anger and betrayal on his face. 

"What the fuck Jay?" He yelled "Not all of them were empty!"

"I know." Jared said quietly

"If I can't stop myself how the hell do you think you can stop me"

"I just... Why Shannon?"

"Why?" Shannon began still yelling "Let's see. How about the fact that I'm in love with my fucking brother. Maybe it's because I have to pretend to have some drug addict bimbo as a girlfriend so no one suspects anything. Maybe it's because I want to tell people how in love I am with someone but I can't because to them it's not right. Maybe..."

"It's right to us!" Jared cut him off as he began to sob. 

Shannon knelt down to his sobbing brother and held him in his arms tightly. 

The pain of their secrecy had become too much for him again and he was destroying the man he loved in the process. 

"I need you Shan" Jared choked out 

"I'm sorry Jay." 

"I can't go through this again. I'll be your outlet. Let me be the thing you take your frustrations out on instead of yourself."

"No." Shannon replied pulling his now tear stained face away from Jared's chest. 

"This isn't going to be an overnight thing Jay" Shannon continued 

"Then let me help." Jared spoke softly between his sniffles. "That's what I'm here for. I wanna be the rock that you lay your burdens on when you need to. You just have to trust me that I'll be there." 

"Then you need to know that I'm going to slip up sometimes. And you can't judge when I do"

"I love you so much Shannon. I won't judge. Just know that I'm here." Jared said placing his hand over Shannon's heart letting him know that he was going to be there both physically and emotionally. 

"I love you too Jared" he said grasping his brother's hand touching his forehead to his. 

"It's you and me big brother. Just like it used to be" Jared whispered. 

"Just like always" Shannon replied sealing their journey to his sobriety with a soft kiss.


End file.
